


Selkie and the Siren

by AshleysMystery



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Gen, Mermaids, Multi, Other, Other Magical Creatures, Selkies, Siren, and using appopriate pronous for those known, sort of modern/magical au, the use of non-gender terms for strangers just met
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleysMystery/pseuds/AshleysMystery
Summary: Sooooo, this is sort of friend-fiction I guess, but with my gf and people I call friends. Happy Valentines everyone! (I really don't plan on making anymore for this despite what the italic old person telling the story implies)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnylexicon on tumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bunnylexicon+on+tumblr).



_You want to hear a story? Well, let’s see here._

  
_There once was a selkie, her name was Ashley. She tended to stick to herself, mostly out of habit and fear. That didn’t stop her from making friends from time to time. There was a giant squid, some mermaids, an eel, and various other creature, on and off land, who she had befriended. Then there was the siren…_

  
_Hm? You want to hear about her? It’s an interesting story of how those two met, but everyone she met had their own, er, funny story. What makes their more interesting is how close they became. You still sure you want to hear this? Fine then, sit tight, and listen well, I don’t want to repeat myself._

* * *

  
“Perfect!” Ashley lifted the haphazardly sewn dress in front of her.

  
“What is that?” Allena asked from her place on the shore.

  
“A dress!” She pushed the fabric over her form. “What do you think?”

  
“Blur blop blarg!” Tanner said, which roughly translated to, ‘Ashley’s new skin doesn’t hide face!’

  
“It’s not a new skin! It’s another thing that humans wear.” Ashley muttered, pushing her brown hair out of her face.

Allena looked back out at Tanner, who was further out at sea, and they both shrugged. Well, Allena shrugged, but Tanner did what could only be assumed as a shrug.

“Screw you both!” Ashley huffed, picking up her bag and skin, walking away from the sea-bound creatures.

“Ashley come back! It looks nice.” Allena giggled out, flicking her tail up and down in a useless attempt to follow. “We can’t follow you inland, come back!”

The selkie sighed and looked back at the duo in the water. The mermaid was still splashing her red tail with black spots, standing out against the water. The giant squid was stuck even further out due to his size, but still making longing sounds. She slumped her shoulders in mock defeat and walked back to them. When she was directly in front of Allena again she asked, “Does it really look nice?”

“Allena nodded and Tanner bubbled in agreement. Encouraged, by their answer, she stayed and chatted with them until it was time for them all to leave. Tanner sunk to the depths of the ocean, never to be seen again, until he was seen next. Allena swan in the direction of her school. Or was it called something else? Ashley, with her selkie skin on, headed in the direction of the Trading Cove.

Ashley made it to Shipwreck Ravine, when she heard singing. She looked around, but could only see broken ships. “Creepy… Beautiful, but creepy.” She shivered and swam a bit faster now. The singing sounded like it was coming from every direction. She couldn’t make out the words, but they sounded so pretty, she was almost tempted to stay and look for whoever was singing.

She let out a shaky breath when she was finally out and could see the Trading Cove in the distance. Once she got inside, she headed up the tunnel that led to a meeting spot with some of her other friends. When she broke the surface of the water, she saw most of them already there. Sam was there with the newest items of their collection. Cili and Theo were talking about universes or some shit. Moose was sitting beside Cili, but further away from the edge. There were others there, but her attention got dragged short from recognizing them.

“Hey Girlie!” Cili waved Ashley over. “I think we have almost everyone here. Hmmm, we are still missing one.”

Ashley looked around, wondering who could be missing. “You invited a lot of people.”

The fiery being nodded. “We have a very important thing to tell everyone.” Her purple flames flicked upwards, giving the cavern an interesting glow. The selkie, once again wondered if she was a spirit or an element, but didn’t voice it.

Sam flicked their snake-like tail. “How much longer? I want to get back to watching Magenta vs Violet.”

“They said they’d be here as soon as possible.” Moose interjected from her sitting, or was it lying, position near Cili. How do centaurs sleep? That was another question that Ashley was afraid to ask.

Sam grunted and inspected the jewelry they brought along. At least Ashley thought the naga was holding jewelry. It had a shiny, noise maker on it, but the rest of it was holey fabric.

After a few moments, Cili broke the silence. “Perhaps she needs help finding this place. Hey Theo, Girlie, Sam? Can you guys go look for her?”

The pufferfish-mermaid nodded, “I think I remember where she hangs out.”

Ashley nodded, not sure how she would be of any help, but willing to tag along.

The orange naga, however, shook their head. “Fuck that, I can’t survive in water that long.”

“Oh, right. See you two later!” Cili called out. Everyone waved the sea creatures off into the open sea.

Theo and Ashley talked about the universe and shit, but for the most part, they swam in silence. She didn’t really pay attention to where they were going, til she noticed she noticed that they were headed straight for Shipwreck Ravine. “Uhhh… Theo? Where are we going to find her exactly?”

Theo turned to look at her long enough to say, “Shipwreck Ravine.”

“That’s what I was afraid of.” She whimpered.

Although there had been many attempts throughout history to try and bring the humans into the ‘mystical’ community, the humans have continued to keep the barrier and hunt the other races. Shipwreck Ravine was one of the many battles for life outside of glass boxes and spears.

The selkie shivered, swimming a little faster to keep up with Theo.

The singing from earlier started up again. The song was beautiful, so beautiful that it was terrifying.

Theo looked around, muttering “Which ship was it again?” He looked at each ship quizzically.

Ashley nervously looked around, keeping an eye out for predators, like humans and walruses. It was because she was keeping watch that she noticed some stuff on a ledge. Without even thinking to tell the mermaid, she swam over to take a closer look. There were several items that looked human-produced, several locked boxes, jewels and other shiny items, a bear, and some bones from various creatures were near the camp. The bear looked like it was made out of fabric. Ashley slipped out of her seal skin and touched the bear. It was soft and damaged in a few places.

The singing stopped.

She felt the water thicken around her. Immediately thinking of the worst, she pulled her hand away from the bear and slipped back into her skin. When she tried to leave, she ran into a feathered being. “I-I’m sorry!”

“Who are you?” The being spoke with a compelling, musical voice.

“I’m… Ashley.”

The feathered being had a human shape with green feathers almost all of their body. Their eyes shifted colors and emotions every few seconds, they were oddly beautiful and hypnotic. What hair they had left was brown and curly. They weren’t baring their teeth, but from what she could tell, their teeth were sharp. Overall, Ashley felt that she couldn’t be any gayer over a creature she just met.

Theo noticed them and swam over. “Looks like you found her first Ashley!”

“Y-Yeah,” Ashley wasn’t blushing, totally wasn’t blushing, “Who is this?”

“I’m Bunny.” The being said, swishing their legs back and forth.

* * *

  
_Zzzzzzz… H-Hmm? You want to hear more? Ehhhh, I’ll tell you more later. Now leave me alone!_


End file.
